<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrathful Dinner by Tundra0Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794543">Wrathful Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon'>Tundra0Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pikmin (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sick Character, dadimar, kids don't eat wraiths, they bad for u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, eating the Water Wraith was a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louie &amp; Olimar (Pikmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrathful Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> was working on the day’s reports when he heard the awful groaning noises. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He jolted at first, unsure of what it could be from, when he remembered that Louie was also aboard. He was so used to working alone and Louie was so quiet it was easy to forget he was even on board. </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> felt terrible for this – as Captain, it felt as if he was in some moral failing for forgetting he even had a crewmate. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from his desk to find Louie’s room. Their bedrooms were not that big, as if the choice for this ship to be a two-man vessel was made last minute. Wouldn’t surprise </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> if that was the case. He entered his underling’s room, which was about as messy as you could get it on a mission like this. Curled up on a </span>
  <span>half made</span>
  <span> bed was Louie, groaning in pain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kid, what’s the matter?” </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> asked as he sat at the edge of the bed. “What hurts?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another groan, then in a weak voice “... Everything...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> sighed, pressing the back of his hand against Louie’s head. “Feels like you got a fever... what happened to you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ship suddenly came alive. “He was fine, before he ate some weird food. Some kind of creature he must have snuck on board.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> sighed. Yeah, he figured that Louie eating the planet’s weird creatures would eventually lead to him getting sick. “Ship, what did he eat?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Some weird jelly he made from... a small bottle of water.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar’s</span>
  <span> eyes went wide and he turned to Louie again. “YOU ATE PART OF THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>WATER WRAITH</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!? WHAT WERE YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>THINKING</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louie just groaned again, holding his head as he curled up more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain’s ears were now pinned back. “L-Louie, I’m sorry, I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I just want quiet.” Louie hissed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar’s</span>
  <span> ears drooped and he sighed. There’s no need to yell at him for this. Being in this much pain is punishment enough. “I’ll get you some medicine.” he spoke in a hushed voice, and got a nod from Louie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dug around the ship’s medicine storage, and soon returned with a couple of things he... hoped would help: pain killers, stomach meds, and a cold wet rag. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up bud, you need to take these.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another groan, and a refusal to move. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> sighed as he helped sit Louie up, despite being met with protest and attempts of Louie to wiggle free. “C’mon kid, knock that off. You need this medicine.” Once he had practically shoved the medication down Louie’s throat, he helped lay him back down and then put the rag on his head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> sat there for a little while, unsure of what more to do. What else could he do for the poor idiot who ate the Water Wraith?</span>
  
</p><p><span>“You going to be okay, Louie?” he </span><span>eventually</span> <span>asked</span><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>All he got was a snore in response. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> sighed and threw a thin blanket over him. “Sleep well, Lou. I’ll check on you later.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he left the room, he heard the ship’s </span>
  <span>speakers</span>
  <span> crackle. “You don’t have to baby him, you know that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> insisted. “I’m just doing as a Captain should!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems to be more than what’s required to me. You just miss having kids around to care for, don’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-” </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> stumbled over his words for a moment before groaning and giving in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an adult. He can take care of himself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... not in this state.” </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> turned to the bedroom again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> sighed. The last thing he wanted was to step on anyone’s toes. But with Louie as sick as he is now...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine. He just needs time to rest.” The ship spoke again. “And </span>
  <span>so</span>
  <span> do you. Now stop worrying about the boy!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> nodded again and yawned. “Alright, alright... I’m heading to bed... yeesh.”</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> was slow to get ready the next morning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Louie’s still in bed.” The ship explained when </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> was done. “</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> you’re going out alone. He took his meds, disobeyed me, then went back to sleep.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain sighed. “What’d he do this time?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... go check the kitchen.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into what, in some circles, could almost be called a kitchen. On the counter, wrapped in tin foil was... soup? It smelled like soup. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Louie to lay back down, but he insisted on making you breakfast. At five in the gods damned morning.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> just chuckled a bit. “Tell him I said thanks when he wakes up again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not encourage this behavior.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s fine.” </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> picked up the soup bowl – surprisingly still warm despite being out for over an hour. “He just wanted to do something nice. Besides, he wouldn’t do anything he couldn’t handle.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louie wasn’t the smartest person. </span>
  <span>Olimar</span>
  <span> would sometimes go as far to say he was a pain in the ass. But he also knew that he was a good person, and one who was growing on </span>
  <span>him.</span>
  <span> Maybe he really did have another family member after all...</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not write a sequel to this about Oli's reaction to Louie eating the Plasm Wraith as well. We'll have to see...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>